Songs That Define Us
by gagafan22796
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots that each focus on a couple and its "couple song". I'm willing to write about almost any couple (cannon, fannon, and maybe even crack if I'm in the mood). The names listed indicate the latest couple. Couples used thus far: NoCo, Mizzy, and Dott.
1. NoCo: Noah & Cody

**Hello there! I have an idea for a new story; in this story, every chapter will focus on a different couple (cannon or fannon) and I'm willing to repeat. I thought it would be interesting to take a song and a couple and create a one-shot (but not a songfic) about it, because when I hear a certain songs I think of a couple or two that it applies to. I'll include any part of the song that's necessary to understand the story in the beginning. Sorry if this doesn't make a lot of sense I tend to have difficulty explaining things to people without confusing them more than they were before…**

**This first one-shot in hopefully a collection to come focuses on one of my favorite fannon (should be cannon) couples: NoCo! The song I chose to represent this one-shot is: "**_**With the Other Girl"- **_**The Young Veins.**

**Heads up, I don't own Total Drama or the song, so please don't sue me…**

**Also, if there are any mistakes spelling or grammar-wise I apologize, I'm not perfect.**

* * *

"_Don't wait around for love  
__You're not what he's thinking of  
When he's with the other girl"_

_"Life is not a fairytale_  
_They will send him straight to jail_  
_Where he'll die and go to hell_  
_With the other girl_  
_With the other girl_  
_You, you were right_  
_I was wrong,_  
_Like I always am_  
_And you always are"_

Noah was sitting in a booth at the bar listening to Cody moan and cry about some foolish girl he thought loved him but in reality didn't love or even care about him. Noah thought that it was sad that Cody just couldn't recognize when a girl was interested in him rather than his money or fame. Often he thought that perhaps on some small level Cody did recognize that the women he ran after didn't care, but he was so afraid of being alone like when he was growing up that he simply didn't care…well until they left and he became depressed.

Noah began to recognize a pattern in Cody's pathetic love life. It began as it did so long ago with that whore Gwen; Cody would find someone interesting and attractive, and he'd claim they were meant to be together. Noah would eventually meet said girl and step two would begin, this girl would sound like a perfect little princess only to be a vindictive bitch in reality who wanted Cody for his money or to say that she screwed a famous person. Noah being the great friend that he is would tell Cody how horrible she is, and Cody would deny like his life depended upon it. Step three ended the _relationship_ between Cody and whatever skank he chose to associate himself with. This step typically involved the discovery of another man (or in several cases women) in the girl's life or an interesting tidbit offered from stalkerlicious herself, Sierra, about what the girl really wanted from him.

Over the years Sierra has proven to be an ally worth having, as she loves and cares for Cody just as much as Noah. Cody didn't recognize how Sierra and Noah cared for him; he only recognized two people who did nice things for him and chose to be his friends that always tell him the truth. Cody knows that Sierra is obsessed with him, but he didn't know that she honestly loves him just like Noah who he also doesn't notice. Sierra eventually realized that Cody would never be hers, so she found a new past-time in digging up everything about the girl he chose, because if she couldn't have him, then the girl who did better be worth it.

Neither Sierra nor Noah would admit to being friends but rather two people determined to make sure that Cody lived the life he deserved. That's not to say that neither of the two had their own lives outside of their _unique _past-times, as Noah is a successful author who travels the world and Sierra became an award-winning journalist for one of Canada's top news agencies. They both have lives, but they both also know that some things, or rather some people, are more important than their own lives and selfish desires.

This brings one to step four: booze. Cody is too caring and innocent to see the signs others do, because of this he has difficulty coming to terms with the knowledge that the _princess_ he was dating is really a _witch_ out to bleed him of things. Thanks to the _lovely_ delinquent Duncan, Cody discovered the _healing powers_ of alcohol. Once or twice Noah tried to explain to Cody that drinking as much alcohol as he does as often as he does is going to kill him, but Cody wouldn't listen to him, and Noah didn't have the heart to crush his dreams that alcohol could solve his problems. Step four is why Noah was forced to sit in a disgusting bar in the bad part of town while Cody moans about his problems over a glass or rather glasses of booze. Noah was internally disgusted at not only his surroundings but at the state his best friend was in. How could the lovable geek turn into a depressed alcoholic even if he only drank when a girl cut out his heart and stomped on it in her slutty stilettos.

Just once, Noah wished Cody would realize that he was right and the women he associated himself with were out to get him, but of course Cody's far too stubborn to notice such things. At first Cody thought Noah's meddling was out of jealously (_it was_) and that he didn't want Cody to be happy (_all lies_), but over time he began to recognize that Noah wanted the best for him even if it wasn't him. Izzy almost ruined their friendship with her constant schemes and plans to make NoCo happen when Cody wasn't ready or willing, thankfully Sierra came season three and Izzy stopped trying as hard while she didn't actually give up (_or at least not then_). Noah never thought that he'd appreciate Sierra coming and ruining Izzy's plans that he wouldn't admit he enjoyed, but he began to notice that Cody wasn't interested in him _like that_ (_if he was, he wasn't **as** interested as Noah_) and Sierra's meddling and constant presence saved what was left of their friendship; she made the awkwardness dim ever-so-slightly.

Noah wanted to smack Cody upside the head and tell him point-blank that he should give up on _perfect_ girls and girls who seemed too good to be true, because these _girls_ only cause him pain; however he couldn't because deep down in his snarky, sarcastic heart he knew that it would _kill_ Cody. Sure, he'd eventually understand (_maybe_) that Noah was right and he was wrong but would they still have a friendship at that point? Noah is a genius, and it's due to this that he knows when to spew the venom that drips from his tongue and when to hold the venom inside himself even though it hurts. Maybe one day Cody will think about the _spark_ they had...no _have,_ and he'll realize that Noah is always there for him and rarely judges him as harshly as he could. Noah is a genius; he knows that sometimes hoping for something that probably won't happen could destroy him , but for now he waits because maybe one day Cody will see.

Today is not that day, because step five just walked in. The only thing that can pull Cody from his depression is a new person to obsess over and shower will gifts, aka to love. This girl is wearing too much make-up to be attractive and the clothing she's wearing doesn't represent the fact that it's winter and snowing outside. She looks around the bar for Cody specifically, because she knows that he's recently single and she's determined to become the newest _Cody Girl_. Yes, they have a name...that's how many there have been over the years! Cody looks up from his glass and stares at this girl and frowns!? How strange, that never happens when he sees a _beautiful_ girl staring at him. Usually, he makes his move, and soon he's _in a relationship_. All the data Noah has collected on this matter is enough to make him confused as Cody has _never_ broken from the system. The girl walks towards the two and Noah has a strong inner desire to trip her and laugh as her slutty ass falls to the floor, that's normal _friend_ behavior right? Cody speaks for the first time all night about the present rather than the past:

"Go away, I'm not interested. Oh and you really shouldn't wear something like that in a place like this, some of the people here have a thing for violence and girls who scream at them in terror…don't you watch the news?"

The girl and Noah were both shocked at Cody's harsh choice of words. The girl huffed and turned away towards the door to leave. Deep down Noah hoped she'd be picked up by a police car and taken in for prostitution, after all she does look the part. Cody was sad that's an accepted fact, but Noah could tell that he felt bad about lashing out at that girl.

"Cody don't worry about it; she looks like a whore and you were nice enough to warn her about what could happen. If I didn't know any better, I'd start to think that I'm rubbing off on you…"

"I was mean to her, what did she ever do to me? You know what Noah, I'm going to go and find her and apologize, she didn't deserve that."

"Nope, you're not leaving. Cody, you're going to stay here and finish your drink and forget about that girl. Sure, you weren't the happy soul you normally are, but who fucking cares? You're allowed to be upset and take it out on people every once in a while."

"Umm…I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of what you're supposed to do when you're upset, but whatever I don't care…it's cold outside and I don't really want to go find her. I hope she makes it home or wherever she going safely."

"Forget her Cody, I'm sure she'll find her street corner or lamppost just fine…"

"Lamppost? I haven't heard that one before heh-he…"

Noah rolled his eyes while Cody laughed far too much at something that wasn't _that_ funny. Suddenly Cody stopped laughing and looked a Noah strangely, then he tilted his head and continued to look a Noah. Noah tried to focus on anything else in an effort to not blush as he often did when Cody stared at him for too long. Cody smiled and took another drink of whatever alcoholic beverage he fancied at the moment, and Noah merely stared.

"Cody, how long do you want me to wait to drive you home? You shouldn't drive yourself home, and I'm not going to let you. You're boarder-line wasted and I'd prefer if I didn't need to visit a hospital or morgue to confirm the identity of your body."

"Gee thanks Noah aren't you optimistic!"

"You're damn right I am, there's a chance that I wouldn't be able to identify you after you got in a car accident."

"Oh…"

"Hmm…I might've taken that a tad bit too far, my bad; but my point is still valid because you're border-line wasted and I'm not, so I'm driving."

"Ok then Noah, I'll finish my drink and we can leave."

"Fine by me; I just hope that your liver doesn't fail sometime before you reach the age of thirty. At the rate you frequent bars…"

"Enough Noah! I get it, you're always right and I'm always wrong. I can't pick a girl or hell anyone to keep around because I trust too easily and fall in love too quickly, but at least I **try** unlike you!"

Internally Noah debated officially telling Cody that he loved him, but then decided that this wasn't the right time to share that _particular_ piece of news. Noah knows that Cody understands that at least on some level he cares for him, however the extent of said feelings was never discussed; it's always been the one taboo subject neither addressed. Noah took a deep breath and replied:

"You know what Cody, you're right; you fall in love easily with anyone that happens to walk by, but surely it's better to be miserable and alone than to constantly have your heart ripped out by people who don't deserve you…"

Cody was shocked at Noah's emotional outburst, but he didn't comment as he couldn't think of anything to say. He finished his drink while Noah sat next to him staring off into the distance with an expression that alternated between anger and regret perhaps even longing; Cody couldn't really tell in his intoxicated state.

"Umm…Noah I finished my drink, can you take me home now?"

"Yeah sure thing Cody, let's go."

"Hey Noah…"

"What?"

"Thanks for…"

"For what?"

"Thanks for being you and telling me the truth even if you knew it would hurt me. There aren't many people out there who care about me enough to tell me the truth; they'd rather sugarcoat everything and keep me in a perfect state of ignorant bliss. So thanks, for being the only person who cares enough to be honest with me, it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, no problem Cody, frankly I'm amazed you can speak so coherently in your present state. Shouldn't you be slurring you words and vomiting on everything that moves, while simultaneously telling everyone in sight how much you love them?"

Cody laughed and replied, "No man, I did that last week…I made out with a lamp and everything, Izzy lied it wasn't fun…it tasted like dust and bad ideas…"

"Ok then Cody that's more information than I honestly wanted to know, but whatever…hurry up it's freezing cold outside and I really enjoy the ability to feel my fingers and toes."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming…everything is blurry and I really don't want to die or be run over by a car…"

"But you're not worried about dying after being hit by a car? That sounds _off_…"

"Well a few weeks ago a car hit me, but it's ok because I didn't die or anything , oh and the car is ok too…"

"Well isn't that just fan-flipping-tastic, I'm _so_ glad that the **car** is ok!"

"Izzy shouldn't have been allowed to get a driver's license...it's just asking for something bad to happen."

"Oh, well if Izzy was involved, it's perfectly normal for someone to get hit…too bad though, that must have hurt."

"It did, but it's ok because I'm out with my favorite person in the whole wide world, my bestest friend and I'm totally drunk and when I wake up I probably won't remember anything that happened today."

"That _is_ the goal of drinking away your troubles, well at least to my knowledge…did you seriously just use the word '_bestest'_?"

"Yup, I did…got a problem with that?"

"Well, as far as I'm aware it isn't an _actual_ word, but as you're not in the right state of mind, I'm going to be nice and not say something demeaning towards your apparent lack of intelligence."

"Gee thanks that's so _considerate."_

"You're welcome. I blame the dumb people, who aren't me, that you choose to spend your time with."

"Ok then…there's your car just take me home, so I can throw up and pass out on the floor somewhere in my apartment."

"If you say so, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your _fun_ plans."

"Asshole…"

"You should be nice to me, I could leave you here to get home by yourself. However we are in the _bad_ part of town and you could be attacked, so I'll let that slide…_for now."_

"Lovely, do you know where my apartment is, because I kind of forgot…oh look at the pretty sign it's sooooooo sparkly!"

"Umm…Cody did someone put something in your drink?"

"Nope, I just like sparkly things that's all…now take me home before I throw up in your car."

"You better not, or so help me, I'll kick your drunk ass out of my car and you can be attacked by strangers!"

"Well, being attacked by strangers has to be better than someone you know right?"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Well thanks Noah for being here for me, I know that you don't really want to be here…oh I think that where I live! Yay, success I still remember!"

"You're welcome Cody, and I'm glad you remembered where you live. Well good night and have fun throwing up!"

"That's cold dude, but I honestly don't care at this point…g'night Noah!"

"Umm…Cody d-do you want me to go in with you, you don't look that good..?"

"Nah, I should be ok but thanks!"

Cody got out of the car and headed inside, for some reason he felt strange and wished he could turn around and tell Noah that he did want him to come in, but Noah drove away before he could. He had too much to drink, it's probably the alcohol talking…yes that's it the alcohol is why he feels so strange.

Noah took a deep breath and drove away. He was stupid to think that Cody needed him; they're friends and drinking buddies not emotional…_stupid_, so stupid!

* * *

**Well, what do you think? No seriously please review pretty, pretty please! I did the best I could to keep both Noah and Cody in character, if at any time they were OOC I apologize. I think that I might write other stories in this format if enough people seem to enjoy it, please let me know what you think (even if you hated it…the story, not NoCo). If you have any suggestions for a couple and a song to go with it, feel free to share; however I will not write something if you don't review this story…it's just rude to demand/suggest something and not comment on what you did and didn't like about it.**

**Ok I'm done now, thanks for reading….YOU'RE AWESOME!  
x Kelsey**


	2. Mizzy: Mike & Izzy

**Why hello there! Oh my goodness, I had no idea that so many people would read this story and like it on top of that. I've never had such a quick reception to one of my stories, ever! My day was made today, not that it could've been worse since I'm sick, which is also why I was able to write the second one-shot so quickly. I've received several suggestions for this story, so I'll be doing them in the order I received them.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to all the lovely people who read and reviewed this story, you rock! This one-shot focuses on MikexIzzy and the song is **_**"Monster"-**_**Lady Gaga, the idea comes from: FanTD97.**

**I don't own Total Drama (I would do **_**bad things**_** to that show) or the awesome song! Also, I'm still not perfect, sadly, so I'd like to apologize for any mistakes that occur within this story.**

* * *

"_Hahaha  
(He ate my heart)  
(He a-a-ate my heart)  
Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad and honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise,  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes  
(Evil eyes)  
I asked my girlfriend if she's seen him 'round before  
Oh, she mumbled something while we got down on the floor  
We might've f'd, not really sure, I don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him yeah before"_

Izzy was bored. A bored Izzy is a dangerous Izzy! She just returned to Playa after scaring the new campers of season four. She didn't like these new campers, because they took away her ability to compete. She liked competing against her friends and scaring them with her awesomeness. How is she supposed scare them here at the Playa, if she's already found all the fun places to jump out of? It's not fun repeating the same stuff over and over again, after all that is the definition of crazy, so Izzy isn't really crazy because she doesn't repeat, ever…duh! All the other campers think she's crazy because she doesn't have a filter or the ability to separate her fantasy world from the real one, but she doesn't care, because sometimes living in the real world is too scary to comprehend. Things happen in the real world that don't happen in _Izzyland_, because in _Izzyland_ only fun things are allowed, like: explosions, puppies, sparkly things, aliens, exploding aliens that look like puppies that shoot glitter, unicorns, etc. All-in-all it's a fun place for an Izzy to live.

Something strange happened when Izzy was spider on the island, she met another crazy person! That should be impossible, because Chris promised her that no one would _ever_ be as "fucking crazy" as she is…well then why is that guy there?! Izzy is the crazy one, and she does a very good job at it, there can't be another loony person on the cast, because Izzy wants to be unique. How can she be unique if there's another crazy person? In all honesty she is crazy, even if she doesn't meet _one_ of the definitions?.

Izzy was upset with Chris when she found out about _him._ She wanted Chris to be as angry as she was, so she did the completely sane thing and caught his 'island' house on fire! Fire is pretty and Izzy wanted to share her friend, fire, because fire is fun and to Izzy destruction is fun, but Chris doesn't like Izzy's friend when it's used against him. Chris was upset and sent Chef after her with blow darts…suckers; those things don't work on Izzy. This one time Izzy was bored and one of her uncles had a blow gun so she was curious and shot herself….wait what's supposed to be happening? Oh yeah, Izzy took out Chef and left him to rot with her rabid animal friends in the forest. Chris was mad and wanted Izzy to leave, so he offered her a cookie! Oh no, not a cookie, they're Izzy's weakness…don't tell her enemies!

After a frightening boat ride where Izzy took ahold of the steering wheel and crashed into a tree, Izzy returned to the Playa. Izzy was angry, so she went to find her best friend Eva, because Eva is always angry…_great_ character development there, she's _not_ a throw-away character _at all_…oh no Izzy's craziness made the authoress break the fourth wall…ah the horror! Izzy searched all over the island for Eva before checking the gym in the basement. If Izzy was a sane person she would've checked there first, but as she's freaking insane, she looked everywhere else first.

"Eva, Izzy is angry! Izzy wants to break things now."

"I like breaking things and being angry…I know, let's beat up DJ's new pet bird!"

"NO! Izzy isn't mad at _this_ cast, Izzy is mad at the _new_ people…_the replacements!_"

Towards the end of that statement, Izzy began to whisper in a sinister voice while looking around for spies. Izzy is wanted by the government and God knows who else, so it's totally logical that spies are looking for her too…right? Eva face-palmed at her friend's craziness and went back to lifting ridiculously large dumbbells.

"Eva-bo-Beva, they replaced me! They need to pay, I must find _him_ and…and, well Izzy doesn't know what she's going to do yet, but when she does she'll tell her best friend Eva!"

Eva rolled her eyes and replied, "How the hell did the producers find someone to replace you? You're the craziest person I've ever met."

"Izzy doesn't know how they did it, but they did, and for that they must pay!"

Eva rolled her eyes again and replied, "Who did they find to replace the 'crazy person' stereotype this season?"  
Izzy used an ominous voice and replied, "Mike, Svetlana, Manitoba, Vito, Chester…but mostly Mike. He must die or join me…Izzy hasn't decided yet. Izzy pretended to be Sierra and stalked him for a few days while Chef tried to hunt Izzy…he-he Chef lost and now animals are going to devour his soul!"

"Umm…Izzy focus, if you can do that. Why do you want to kill so many people slash create a cult with them? That seems a little out there, even for you…"

"No Eva-bo-Beva, they aren't a they, but a he…they are all this Mike person. He is has multiple people trapped within his body…Izzy thinks he ate them. Izzy tried to eat a person once, but tv lied she didn't taste like chicken. Izzy was sad."

Eva blinked and opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words. She was in shock, only to remember watching an episode of the new season and the infamous _Mike_ person was a contestant. Eva tried to forget the little tidbit that Izzy experimented with cannibalism, because it was too easy to believe…far too easy.

"Izzy wants to know if Eva knows anything about this _Mike_ person. Hello! Earth to Eva, do you know anything about him? Izzy must know before she explodes from anticipation!"

"Yeah…umm…Izzy he's a contestant on season four and he has a multiple personality disorder. He didn't eat anyone that I'm aware of. I don't think he's been voted off yet, but that scrawny piece of filth won't last long with the three dreamy, muscular guys there…"

"Three? Izzy only spied on two…Izzy must've missed one when that oompa-loompa attacked Izzy with hair poison. The gas burns, it burned Izzy!"

Eva blushed when she realized her _mistake_ and told Izzy to leave her alone so she could practice. Izzy went on a quest to find the leprechauns who stole Geoff's soup, because leprechauns are dangerous and Geoff can't handle himself in a fight. Izzy eventually gave up when she saw a shiny object far in the distance, it turned out to be a boat dropping off a new _loser_ to the Playa. Izzy's curious nature got the best of her, so she went to investigate. She crept up on the newbie by hiding behind a bush, how she got there so quickly is unknown; she attacked the newest addition to the Playa by jumping on his head.

"Ah…get off me!"

Izzy's eyes narrowed into slits as she realized who that _he_ is the newest loser. Izzy grabbed his head and began to bash it into the grass near the dock; Mike was lucky it wasn't the dock, because that would've hurt. In his anger towards the situation, Mike began to turn into Chester only for his shirt to rip. Mike's hair greased back and Vito joined the party.

"Hey baby, I'm into a little S&M, but ya breakin' my ribs! Get offa me!"

Izzy blinked repeatedly while she attempted to understand why Multiple Personality Mike became the Jersey Creep Vito.

"Who the hell are you? Where'd Izzy's replacement go? Izzy must destroy him!"

"Whoa, you wanna off Mike too? Right on baby-cakes, you can join the club with me and the other personalities; we wanna get rid of Mike too so we can rule his puny body. Oh and by the way Red, the name's Vito."

"Ooooooo…Izzy likes this idea, Izzy like destroying things! Izzy wants to help, if Vito and the other people Mike ate will join Izzy's cult. It's really fun: things are blown up with C4, the downfall of the RCMP is plotted, and on Thursdays Izzy bakes cookies."

" 'ite, I'll join your _cult_ crazy girl. Vito likes cookies and _baking cookies_ and the RCMP is hot on Mike's trail, we'll take Mike down, then the pony lovers!"

"Why'd you say "baking cookies" so weirdly? Izzy is confused…oh you speak in third person too, yay Izzy and Vito will be bestest friends! Yay!"

"Well crazy girl, Vito will show ya some time, but first GET OFF OF ME!"

At this point Izzy finally realized she'd been straddling Vito aka Mike and decided to get off. Izzy blushed and pulled the shirtless Mike to his feet, why Izzy didn't realize that Mike and Vito are the same person is unknown. Mike aka Vito and Izzy ate delicious cookies stolen from Chef's kitchen and plotted the destruction of Mike. What would happen to the other personalities without a host wasn't discussed.

Later that day, Izzy and her new friend went exploring to find Izzy's _secret stash_ of C4, because Izzy totally has one. On this oh so important quest, Vito tripped on a fallen tree branch and in an effort to avoid falling became Svetlana. Svetlana began performing impressive gymnastic tricks on the tree branches that hadn't fallen yet, and was lost within the leaves. Izzy was upset that her new friend left her, like all her other _friends_, and was determined to find the high-voiced Vito with an impressive smoky eye. How Mike aka Svetlana was able to apply make-up and swing from trees is unknown.

"Izzy's new friend, where'd you go? Izzy is climbing the tree to find you; you won't get away that easily!"

"Why hello, Izzy! My name is Svetlana, Olympic gymnastics gold medalist. You must be the "crazy girl" Vito spoke of."

"Gymnastics is fun! Izzy wants to fly through the trees with her newest, new friend! Let's fly!"

"Alright, Svetlana has trained for this…_probably."_

* * *

**Well ta-da it's done. Sorry FanTD97, if it's not what you wanted…I just feel that Izzy would like the other personalities better than her **_**replacement. **_**Let's be honest shall we, Mike was only created to fill the 'crazy' stereotype. If at any time the characters were OOC, I would like to apologize. It was harder than I thought it would be to write like a crazy person, go figure! I thought it would've been a piece of cake…well that's enough rambling on my part.**

**Thanks for reading this story, it makes my day to know people like this! Please review with what you thought: good, bad, etc. I like to know how other's think I'm doing. Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment with a couple, song, or both…just review the story pretty please!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**X Kelsey**


	3. Dott: Dawn & Scott

**Hi readers! I'd like to thank everyone who read this story and commented; you guys make my day! Sorry it took so long for the latest story my life is really busy right now, so I'll try to update when I can, but I can't guarantee it'll be as often as most people would like…sorry! There's going to be two changes to this story, the first is I'm changing the chapter names from the song title to the couple being featured and secondly I'm not going to add the lyrics that inspired the story. The first change is to avoid confusion to you, the reader, because I'm aware that everyone isn't a fan of every couple so this way if you don't like it you can skip it. The second change is because I was apparently reported or something for having lyrics in my story…I'm not really sure why I'm **_**in trouble**_** and songfics aren't, but oh well. Ok I think that's all you need to know so on with the story!**

**Couple****: Scott and Dawn aka Dott**

**Song****: "**_**Howl"- **_**Florence + the Machine**

**I don't own anything associated with the Total Drama franchise (aside from the plot of this one-shot), so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Dawn stretched as she walked deeper into the forest. She was on a quest to find the moon before it reached the highest point in the sky. Dawn was slightly afraid of herself right now, as she had recently taken far too much energy from one of her woodland friends earlier that day and it died. This horrid event was a sign that she needed to hide from human contact and release her _inner demon_ because if she didn't she would hurt someone or something she cared about.

Dawn and the others who followed her way of life became so in-tuned with nature that they could _borrow_ energy from the wildlife and elements around them; yet every-so-often a feeling of desire to _take_ overcame them and when that happened they had no choice but to obey their inner desires. Those who attempted to avoid their inner desire to take the power given to them only caused more harm later on when the evil within had enough strength to fight back and take over. Dawn was terrified of this feeling or craving rather for power and to control, as she had witnessed one of her best friends lose the battle and turn into an unrecognizable evil. She was afraid that one day when she enjoyed the feeling of power coursing through her veins too much and she'd lose the battle within herself to heal and help nature to the evil within that wanted to take power and control those around her.

Dawn ran her hand through her platinum blonde hair and inhaled the glorious fresh air surrounding her. She knew that she was getting close to the field where she'd have the best view of the moon as her body started to tingle with anticipation of the power she would soon possess stolen from the moon. She loved the moon and hated herself for the act she was about to commit, yet she couldn't choose the alternative and take the life of a harmless animal or if she was evil, the humans around her. She stepped into the clearing and immediately felt her core pulling her towards the center where she'd have the best view. She knew it was futile to fight against her nature so she closed her eyes and allowed her body to do what it needed to do. She felt weightless like she was floating through the stars and in reality she probably was; when the full moon's light hit her body she felt herself take far more energy than she normally would, yet she was helpless to stop herself from this heinous act.

She may seem like a kind and compassionate person and she is, but like most human beings she has a dark side the only difference is that hers is far more powerful than a _normal _person. She had to fuel her darkest self to keep it at bay for a little while before it became _hungry_ again. Dawn felt tears fall down her cheeks; she didn't want to do this, but she had no choice in the matter as she promised herself that she'd never repeat what happened when she was a child. At the tender age of seven, Dawn felt her dark side for the first time and she was terrified of what she became; she stole the life energy of her pet kitty-cat and it died. To this day, Dawn still couldn't forgive herself for what she'd done to an innocent creature. That tragic event is why on a warm summer evening when everyone else was asleep, Dawn was up and wondering about in the forest…or at least she _thought_ everyone was asleep.

Once the moon began to set and went behind a large group of clouds, Dawn plummeted to the earth. Her hair was floating all around her and her clothes were whipping around her form; that in itself was terrifying. However, seeing someone fall three stories from the sky wasn't what scared a certain freckled red-head named Scott. No Scott saw her eyes and veins glow an unnatural color, only for them to fade upon her descent. Maybe he was wrong and she was a worthy competitor, after all he couldn't fly or glow. Dawn made a light "thud" when she fell, how that happened and she didn't sustain serious injury is unknown. Scott spent the next ten minutes watching the moonchild waiting for her to get up, so he could figure out what the hell just happened and how he could avoid potentially dying; because if she could do that, who's to say that she couldn't incinerate him with her eyes or something equally destructive. It's just like his Pappy said:  
"Scott, I know you'll try your hardest to win so I can pay off my debt…thank you for that, but be careful of the people there alright. You never know what the people there can do and you better make sure dammit that you avoid the innocent ones, because no one innocent wants to compete on a show like that."

Pappy was clearly right, because the happy and mellow moon-child couldn't be that happy all the time. She was beginning to figure out his game plan and that was unacceptable, maybe if she didn't scare him so much with the unknown power she possesses they could've been allies for a short while. Well, that was an option until he discovered that she could read auras or something, Scott didn't believe in that crap, but some of the other campers clearly did. And who's to say that she wouldn't share what her ideas are about his _questionable behavior_ and they'd believe her rather than the story he'd have to make up on the fly. Scott wasn't sure as to how she knew everything that she did, and he honestly didn't care, well as long as she kept out of his business that is.

Dawn blinked and grabbed her head, all the power she just stole went to her head during her fall (no pun intended); she grimaced at the pain coursing through her skull. Tomorrow she'd be in a great deal of pain that's for sure. She quickly inhaled once and sensed another soul was nearby…oh my did he/she see? Dawn started to panic and in her distressed state, she didn't realize that her walls came down and she saw completely into another's soul. Under normal conditions Dawn tried to give others privacy by blocking out the _majority_ of their aura, but every so often when too much power coursed through her veins, Dawn would lose the ability to choose what she did and didn't see and when that happened she'd see the entirety of another's aura.

A feeling of dread consumed Dawn as she saw the atrocities the person in question, who turned out to be Scott, had to endure at the hands of his father as well as the desire to save his Pappy's home from being foreclosed. Dawn felt awful having to _witness_ what Scott was forced to experience as a child, because of the things she saw she began to cry for the second time that evening. She had finally found another soul who was as hated by its parents as she was by hers, and on the one hand it was exciting to know that another person felt what she did, but on the other she was devastated at the memories she was forced to witness. Parents are supposed to love their children and accept them, so why did both of their parents hate them so much?

Scott was very confused by the turn of events occurring in the field; one minute Dawn was unconscious and lying on the ground and the next she was standing holding her abdomen in what appeared to be an effort to hold herself together while she cried. Scott wasn't sure as to what compelled him to venture out of the shadows made by nearby trees and walk towards Dawn, but for some reason he did. By the time he realized what he was doing it was too late to return to the shadows, as Dawn had _officially _noticed his presence.

"What the hell just happened? You-you were floating and glowing, what the fuck are you?"

"Well Scott, I'm Dawn since you apparently forgot and I wasn't floating, glowing, or any other ridiculous idea you might have. I'm slightly concerned…did you accidentally inhale a _questionable substance_ or eat the food here, because I think there's something wrong with your head."

Dawn felt awful for lying to such a pained soul. She could feel the venomous lie coursing through her pure aura begging her to confess the truth, but she couldn't because no one was allowed to know the full extent of her gift. She knew as a child that one day she would have to choose whether or not she wanted to follow this way of life, and against her parents' wishes and to her grandmother's delight she accepted. Since that day Dawn has been forced to push away friends and family to continue down the path of enlightenment, as well as, carry the burden of knowledge that she can't share with another soul.

"Oh fuck off hippy, there's nothing wrong with my head. I saw you and I'm going to tell the others to vote you off y-you freak!"

Dawn forced herself to take a deep breath and walk towards the angry and petrified speckled red-head; she knew what she had to do. Dawn allowed the power of her darker side to temporarily take over as she stood directly in front of Scott, part of her was surprised that he was so afraid of her, even if he wouldn't admit it, that he wouldn't or perhaps couldn't move. She allowed her eyes to glow ever-so-slightly and glanced up at him through her lashes then said:  
"Lean down just a tad and I'll tell you the truth ok…"

Scott nodded and against his better judgment obeyed. He wasn't sure why he did, but some compelling force wouldn't allow him to disobey. The next thing he knew a pair of lips was on his and then everything went dark.

Dawn felt disgusted with herself for stealing his memories in such an atrocious way, but she made an oath of secrecy long ago and had no choice. She smiled because that was her first kiss, and then her smile dimmed ever-so-slightly when she realized that he wouldn't remember. Dawn shook her head to clear her thoughts and began her journey back to her cabin; her fellow campers would be awaking soon. She sent a silent prayer to Mother Earth and the Moon Goddess asking for both forgiveness for what she had done that evening and protection for the boy she just left stranded in the woods.

* * *

**So how was that? If you couldn't tell, I made up a vast majority of Dawn's beliefs so if I offended anyone, I apologize from the bottom of my heart; I assure you it was unintentional. I haven't been on in a while, so I'm not entirely sure if anyone has written a story focusing on Dawn in a darker light before, if that's the case then I apologize profusely for this grave error on my part. I think that Dott is an adorable couple, even if I'm not entirely sure how they **_**became**_** a fan couple…anyone who can explain that to me, feel free to share! Please share what you thought in the comments section, and again I'm so sorry for how long it's been since I last posted in this story. Oh before I forget; I apologize for the course language and any instances where either character was OOC. Wow…I apologized a lot in this author's note didn't I?!**

**Thanks for reading  
x Kelsey**


End file.
